


Call me

by GaysRuleFuckHaters (RedonkulousAlex)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedonkulousAlex/pseuds/GaysRuleFuckHaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free lance writing I did during class. Sweet cheesy moment between our favorite boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me

“You have no idea how glad I am that I asked you out, and honestly I didn't think I would end up falling so hard for you.” He puts his arm around me, his hand warm and secure on my shoulder. His blue eyes shine down at me, as a smile pulls at his freckled lips. 

I smile too looking down as I feel a blush creeping up on my cheeks, “I’m glad you did too. Before you no one really bothered with me, and those that did I didn't know them enough, they were assholes, or hid behind a computer screen to ask me; or a combination of all of them. You were the first to actually come up to me, and that I felt I knew enough about to say yes to.” 

“You admired my bravery.” 

“I more respected it.” I looked at him finding his blue eyes, so he could meet mine, “and I still do respect you.”

He smiles at me, squeezing my shoulder. “It shows.” He stops for a moment and just scans over my face with his eyes. They look far away, and almost in awe. Like he’s seeing an oasis after being lost in a desert for days. Then he meets my eyes again, “God you’re beautiful you know that.”

I chuckle, “You tell me every day.”

He bites his full bottom lip with a smile, “and yet,” he turns me in his arms and pulls me against his chest,” I don’t feel like I tell you enough,” 

I smile and close my eyes as I feel his lips meet mine in a soft sweet kiss, “You’re so cheesy babe.” I laugh in between kisses. 

He chuckles with a smile, “I know, and you love it.”

“Yup, I love our sweet moments.”

“I do too,” He says, “and I look forward to many more.”

“As do I.” I hug him tightly.

He laughs, “I will never understand why you’re stronger than me.”

I look up at him, “It just means wrestling with you will be interesting.”

“That it will be.” He sighs looking off in the distance.

I look at him; he looks hopeful, and scared all at once. Not a combination one would normally make. “You ok baby? You look a bit uneasy.”

He licks his lips, shaking his head, “I’m fine….just thinking.” He looks nervous. “I can't see us breaking up anytime soon, there’s not a reason right now that would want me to break up. You’re just amazing, beautiful, smart, nice to talk too. Even when we don’t talk I can’t help, but feel comfortable around you.”

I smile, “I’m glad that I've been able to make you so happy.I can’t see up breaking up anytime soon either. We just get along so well.”

“Too well,” He laughs meeting my brown eyes again he leans in, and our noses touch.

I smile giving him an Eskimo kiss, “Boop.”

He grins, “Adorable. Another thing about you that I can’t get enough of.” He kisses my nose, “ You’re a kid in our sweet moments, You’re a friend when I just want to talk, and an adult when we’re intimate.” He looks off, “If we do break up though I want it to end with you getting bored of me, or hating me. I don’t want you to suffer another heartbreak. Even though I feel like us breaking up would be worse for me. You make living my shitty life bearable.”

I look up at him my heart tightening in my chest tears threatening to form. 

Tears have already started forming in his eyes as he looks down licking his lips. He blinks hard and they fall leaving wet streaks on his pink cheeks. 

I gasp, and hug him hard tucking his head into my neck. “No babe, I won’t let anything breaks us up. We’ve come so far to let anything come between us. I’m far too happy with you; I don’t remember being this happy with anyone in my life. I won’t let us die without a fight.”

His hold on me increased making it hard to breathe. I refuse to let go of him. Not now. Not ever. “I love you, so much Babyboy.”

He shakes in my arms, “I love you too.” he separated us holding my face his hands wiping away tears I was not aware fell from my eyes. He smiled so tenderly at me. 

I laughed softly wiping my eyes, “Sorry. I’m a total wimp.”

He laughs, “I know, but it’s nice that I can make you cry happy tears. It makes your eyes sparkle.”

“You’re the only one to make me cry happy tears.”

“Same goes for you. I feel comfortable letting them go around you. I have never been able to say that to anyone. Then again no one have ever made me as happy as I am with you.”

“Too happy.”

“Never too happy.”

We both laugh getting lost in small sweet kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me while listening to Call Me by Shinedown, and made me remember this sweet moment with my boyfriend. I just had to write it. The details are all real, (quotes, and appearance descriptions) and coincidental, of course I left out many details about us to give it the Adommy feel. I'm hope you guys like it.


End file.
